masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcovan
Arcovan was a turian separatist group formed from the many governments of the Turian Hierarchy's outer-colonies. Arcovan was originally formed as a political representation of the outer-colonies who had become unappeased with the Hierarchy. This purpose changed and the Arcovan shifted from a political voice to a militant organization. The organization would increase significantly in strength and standing among turian society and the galactic community and as their cause grew, so did the diversity of their supporters. The Arcovan organization has begun to go against the Hierarchy at every turn, blatantly breaking laws simply to frustrate the government. The separatist organization began to develop and make use of AI at a large-scale and even used them for much of their military force. Arcovan also began to make allies with criminal organizations and assimilated many small bands of the Blue Suns organization and vorcha from Omega. An even greater surprise is the Arcovan's ability to garner the support of small krogan mercenary bands and lone freelance commandos. History Arcovan, meaning "Freedom" in the native turian language, was formed after the events on Taetrus. Formed merely as representation for the entirety of the outer-colonies, the Turian Hierarchy felt wary of the groups formation. Arcovan was never originally a resistance group and had sided with the Hierarchy for their efforts to seek justice for the catastrophe on Taetrus, however, the citizens of the outer-colonies were still being neglected by the Hierarchy. With the Hierarchy offering to do very little with Taetrus' reconstruction and neglecting to assist the families of the deceased, Arcovan representation requested a meeting with Hierarchy officials to discuss greater relief for the outer-colonies and less oppressive restrictions regarding Element Zero rations and gun laws. The Arcovan representative, Illurikhan Chorack, met with Syrgus Takir on Gydera in the Political Conference Tower. Arcovan supporters and members rallied in the streets below the tower to campaign for their cause, show support for Chorack, and listen in on the meeting. Their rally was quickly countered by a Hierarchy Loyalist rally that argued the outer-colonies were being greedy and were trying to shake the foundations of the Hierarchy. Negotiations between Chorack and Takir turned completely sour as Takir, representative of the Hierarchy, shot down each of Chorack's proposals of relief for the outer-colonies. Enraged, Chorack stormed out of the meeting and a riot quickly ensued in the streets. This is the event in which the Arcovan began to slowly pull away from the Hierarchy's control. The greatest shock came when vessels from the outer-colonies attacked a Hierarchy naval fleet. The Hierarchy retaliated with an attack on an Arcovan political building on Carthag, an attack that claimed the lives of dozens. That's when Carthag seceded from the Hierarchy, followed shortly by a large number of other colonies until each outer-colony had severed ties with the Turian Hierarchy. Not long after, Arcovan leadership made an official declaration of war against the Hierarchy for their senseless attack on Carthag for an act that wasn't proven to be committed by them. As propaganda of the Carthag attack spread, hatred for the Hierarchy grew and many colonists grew increasingly militant and hostile toward the Hierarchy. When the Secession War did begin, the Arcovan proved to be a greater enemy than the Hierarchy originally thought. Most of the Arcovan victories in this conflict were possible thanks to Praefan Arterius, the nephew of Saren Arterius. Praefan became power hungry and infighting spawned within the Arcovan. At the end of the power struggle, Praefan had gained control of the Arcovan and led it through the remainder of the conflict. Unfortunately, the Arcovan was destined to fail once Praefan grew too bold and mad with power. It was only a matter of time until the organization was crushed but because Praefan and many other leaders of the Arcovan survived, another organization was destined to rise in it's place; the Tyrannus. Notable Members *Praefan Arterius *Enfirad Vareck *Hekeir Orata *Schillix Provertis *Brekaridon Odrinn *Elvacon Pedron *Palin Okire Category:Factions Category:Political